


Stay Strong, Achilles

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Football Star!Achilles, Geek!Patroclus, Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, Super Cute attempts to flirt!, highschool!au, islamaphobia, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Achilles has a huge crush on Patroclus but he can't seem to get asking him out right. So he goes through many different attempts ultimately just royally embarrassing himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but the first chapter won't have any smut :(. I promise that last chapter will if you want to skip ahead ;)

It was too cliche, liking the star football player who was perfect in all ways; Flowing blonde hair that curls in just the right way around the ears, a smile that can calm any argument, it’s not even fair that he can play the guitar  _ and  _ the piano and probably any other instrument you give him, and no question about perfect grades and hopes to join the military. There was no _ way  _ that this guy could be anything less than a god. His name was even beautiful: Achilles.

A quick slap of a hand jolted Patroclus out of his worshipping, “You’re staring again.” 

There was no way that Patroclus could have survived transferring into a new school halfway through his sophomore year without his best friend Briseis. She made all of the teasing that immediately met him fizzle out to a few words of ‘homo’ or something along those lines here and there. She was used to defending against ignorant people with all the stupid comments about her hijab, but it gave Patroclus a relief to have a friend on his side. 

“Why don’t you go ask him out or something instead of spending all your free time staring at him?”

Patroclus, although his complexion was quite dark, turned bright red, “I c-that’s just not-No! Do you see who he hangs out with? Do you see who he  _ is _ ? What about his  _ PERFECTION  _ makes you think he would want to go out with me?”

A cat like grin spread across her face, “The fact that he’s walking over here right now with none of his friends and his hands in his pocket in his whole ‘I’m too cool to be with these people but I’m going to be humble about it’ look.” 

It took all of his willpower not to whip around and gape at the obvious, loud footsteps of the iconic dock martens slapping against the worn out tile of the school. A rush of panic ran through Patroclus as Briseis started to walk away, trying to hold back a cackle. His legs wouldn’t work to run after her, petrified with fear, and he knew she wouldn’t let him anyways.

“You’re Patroclus, right?”

Patroclus sighed and turned around, “Yeah, and you’re Achilles,” There was a second of awkward silence between them as it looked like Achilles tried to gather his words, “Why exactly are you talking to me?”

Achilles ran a strong, large hand through his wavy locks, not making eye contact with Patroclus, “So my dad straight up doesn’t believe I’m bi, like there’s no way I could be a starter on the football team and like guys, so I thought the best way to do that would be get a boyfriend, and you’re really cool. So this was a long way to say: will you go out with me?”

“That’s the shittiest way to ask someone out I’ve ever heard. You just want me as a cover?”

“No. I-shit that’s not what I meant. I meant that that’s what gave me the  _ idea _ to come over. I’ve like you for a while but-”

Before Achilles could even finish Patroclus was already three rows of lockers down the hall, back turned to him with awkward strides to get away and find Briseis to tell her all about that complete catastrophe of a first conversation. 

“Well that was the worst rejection I’ve ever seen.” The strong hand of Odysseus slapped down on Achilles’ shoulder, “And I dated Calypso, the hot mess that she is. More mess than hot, and that’s saying a lot.”

“By ‘dated’ you mean you slept with her while Penelope was doing her semester abroad in Greece? I don’t even know why a smart girl like her puts up with an ass like you.”

“You shouldn’t be one to talk.”

Odysseus turned away with a booming laugh as Achilles’ shoulders sag in even more defeat. If Patroclus wasn’t going to take his words, he’d just have to show him.

 

* * *

“Why would you turn him down? You’ve been waiting for that exact scenario for like half a year!”

“In all of my waiting, I’ve been hoping it was genuine and not, you know,  _ wanting to impress his dad _ .”

“What does that matter? He said he liked you before. Why not just go for it?”

“He’s probably just lying to get in my pants.”

“I doubt it.”

Patroclus stopped walking when he saw that Briseis had. He looked at her oddly over his tray of food. They were in the middle of walking over to their favorite lunch table in the far back with a few other friends, a few people that Briseis and Patroclus tried to save together. Patroclus looked away from his friend to the direction Briseis was nodding her head towards. He was met with the sight of Achilles staring directly at him juggling 8 pears, all of his friends around him laughing and cheering him on.

Patroclus couldn’t help but crack a smile at how ridiculous it was to watch him work like a dog running in circles. That smile must have been exactly what Achilles was looking for because his hand stopped and all the pears came raining down on his friends, some smashing hard onto the table. One landed particularly hard on his head, and he had to duck away from all of his friend’s teasing. 

Although he looked like an idiot, Patroclus couldn’t help but catch his breath as Achilles looked up through his thick lashes at Patroclus with a coy smirk across his face. Patroclus turned to Briseis, pink spreading across his cheekbones, “We should go sit down.”

With a chuckle Briseis said, “Are you not going to go congratulate your loverboy. I heard that to train a dog you need to use positive reinforcement.”

“He’s not my loverboy.”

“And I was really hoping that trick would pull you over.” An out of breath voice, properly from running over from across the cafeteria, came up behind him, accompanied by strong arms in a loose grip around his hips.

Patroclus spun around, slightly mad at the assumption he’d want to be touched so intimately by someone who was practically a complete stranger, “You’ll have to do a lot more than juggle a couple pears to impress me.”

Achilles’ air of confidence immediately dropped, “What exactly do you want me to do for you, because I’d do anything! Please just tell me!”

“That’s for you to figure out, not for me to tell you”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe we still live in a society where you can be banned from doing something because of your sexuality or gender expression. This is idiotic. Isn’t it suppose to be the land of the free?”

“It is, if you’re a straight, white, rich, neurotypical, Christian, cis male. Otherwise, fuck you.”

Before Briseis could get another word into their conversation, they walked into their homeroom to see Achilles standing on Patroclus’ desk, with a ukulele in his hand. A big grin spread across his face. Once the stopped to stare at him, he started to strum and hum a little. When he started to sing, Patroclus wanted to hide. Of course this god of a man also has a beautiful voice and is sappy as fuck.

_ “Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love-” _

Without saying another word, Patroclus walked straight out of the classroom, “It’s too early for your shit, Achilles.”

Achilles sadly dropped his ukelele, staring at Briseis for some reassurance as she walked closer to the desk he stood upon. She gently pat him on the shoulder with a mockingly sad face, “You got this buddy. Stay strong, Achilles,” He looked at her with hopeful eyes, hoping to get more information out of her, “If it helps, you picked one of his favorite songs.”

Briseis walked away to find her best friend who was probably wallowing in the fact that ‘there was no way a god like that could ever like me, none the less want to date me so why is he stringing this prank out’. She did not want to start her Thursday morning off with a detention for being late because of Patroclus’ ungrateful ass.

Achilles sat on the desk with his head in his hands, trying to think of his next plan to win Patroclus over; happy at least they had the same favorite song.

 

* * *

 

 

A week went by without another attempt by Achilles and, he would never sat it out loud, but Patroclus was starting to feel a little forgotten. Although he knew nothing good could come of it, he still did like the attention from his crush. 

When him and Briseis were walking in the middle of lunch from the library, getting a little studying in before the test next period, a deep voice howled at them, “Look at this freak show, the fag and the nun.”

Patroclus would recognize that voice from anywhere, the voice that had teased him for his first month in the winter: Agamemnon. He was a huge guy, a first string linebacker that could make even an NFL player jealous with his size. He was even better at wrestling because he could demolish any one before the whistle even stopped. The worst part about him was that he was an ignorant, loud mouthed imbecile that was always looking for a fight. 

Briseis turned around, infuriated, “This is called a hijab, not a veil. Do you see a white piece covering my neck and head? Unless your brain damage has finally messed up your eyes too.”

Patroclus tried to hold her back, silencing her from escalating the situation, but he didn’t make it in time. A strong hand game down on her shoulder and slammed her into the locker, hard, “What did you just say, bitch? Did your pussy finally shrivel up from it’s celibacy and turn you into this cunt, or were you just born like this?”

His raised his hand to strike her again, but Patroclus rushed at him from the side, knocking him over only a little but definitely getting his attention, “It looks like the little fag does have some strength. I thought it would get sucked out of you by all the dick up your ass.”

Patroclus put his arms up to try and protect his face, but the blow never came. He looked up from behind his arms to see Achilles holding Agamemnon's arm. He smiled at Agamemnon cheerfully, as if he wasn’t stopping him attacking the guy he’s been attempting to date, “And what exactly crawled up  _ your  _ ass?”

Agamemnon attempted to wrench his arm out of Achilles’ hold by it only tightened, causing him to choke out a small yelp that even he wasn’t expecting. Achilles pulled his arm hard, twisting the large man to face him, “What  _ exactly _ gives you the right to go around shoving people around. Do you want to call  _ me  _ what you just called Patroclus?”

Agamemnon swallowed hard. He didn’t want to appear weak but he knew that he couldn’t upset Achilles or no one would ever talk to him again. Achilles leaned forward, their faces only inches apart, “What? Cat’s got your tongue? Where was that just a minute ago when you made fun of Patroclus for liking guys? You know, I like guys too. And-hmm…it seems as though you picked the one that I like a lot so I’ll give you,” he pushed Agamemnon hard in the chest, sending him tumbling back and Patroclus scrambling to get out of the way, “one,” another shove, “chance,” another shove that nearly sent him toppling, “to LEAVE.” 

Agamemnon was booking it down the halls before Achilles could even say another word. Achilles turned around, happy to finally get rid of homophobic guy he’s had to put up with for five years now. He stopped when he turned around to see Patroclus helping Briseis up from where she fell to the ground next to the lockers. Achilles ran over, helping them both steady out, “Sorry I didn’t help you guys sooner.”

Briseis looked between Patroclus and Achilles for a second before taking a step back, “I’ll just- you know- go to the nurse, to umm… get my shoulder checked out,” she faked a wince when she moved her arm, “So um… see you later Pat.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Patroclus took a step towards her, worrying for his best friend’s well being.

She started darts at him, trying to convey her words without having to say them, “No… I’m  _ fine.  _ You stay  _ here _ .”

Without running, Briseis got as far down the hall as she could get, letting Patroclus and Achilles have their alone time. Patroclus scratched the back of his neck, scuffing his ratty old high tops against the ground, “I just-I-” The words weren’t coming to him so he looked into Achilles’ eyes and blushed a little, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Agamemnon has had it coming to him for a long time, and it shouldn’t have taken me this long to put him in his place. No one has the right to say any of those things that he did, and even less to shove someone around.”

Patroclus had to drop the intense eye contact that was bouncing between them before he built the courage to say, “So...did you really mean what you said?”

Achilles furrowed his brows, he’s said a lot in his lifetime, “What?”

Trying to swallow down the lump in his throat, Patroclus quietly said, “That I was the guy that you, you know, like.”

With little success, Achilles tried to hold back the laughter bubbling inside him. Seeing Patroclus practically curling up into a ball made him stop. He took his hands, and gently pushed his chin up so that he could make eye contact, “Hey, Patroclus, I’ve meant it the whole time. I’ve always liked you, ever since you came here. I liked the way that you weren’t afraid to be you and you were the only person that didn’t put me on a pedestal. If it took me putting Agamemnon in his place for you to finally see it, I would have beat up his ass a long time ago.”

Patroclus couldn’t help but laugh. Achilles rested the palm of his hand against Patroclus’ cheek, and Patroclus nuzzled into the soft touch for such strong hands. He looked up at Achilles with big soft eyes as they twinkled, “So, does this mean we’re dating?”

“God I hope so.”

With that, Patroclus leaned in, closing the gap between them and sealing them in their first kiss. Patroclus wrapped his arms around Achilles neck, fisting the ends of his hair to get better leverage. Achilles had him from around the waist, pulling him even closer. 

When they finally broke for air, Achilles puffed out a breath, “So does that mean that you’ll come to my family dinner this Friday?”

Patroclus laughed and swatted at Achilles’ chest, “Isn’t it a little early for me to meet the family?”

Placing another peck to his lip, Achilles murmured, “Not when I plan to be with your forever. Plus, we have another three days until then.”

Rolling his eyes and leaning into the kiss Achilles was inviting him into, Patroclus started to dread his first family meeting. How could he size up to being  _ Achilles’ _ boyfriend: the very picture of perfection? It should be an interesting evening.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolled around faster than Patroclus could have anticipated. Achilles spent the whole first week of them dating showering him with attention and praise. Briseis teased him that now he had a much paler, much happier shadow following him everywhere. Patroclus even gave in and started wearing Achilles’ letterman on game days, to Achilles satisfaction.

After the Friday game, where the Horses absolutely  _ destroyed  _ the Trojans, Achilles drove Patroclus back to his own house. Patroclus spent the whole drive bouncing his knees, adjusting his shirt collar, and musing his hair, trying to get it to rest just right. 

Achilles placed his hand on Patroclus’ knee which was bouncing with his nerves, “Hey, you look perfect. If it was up to me, I’d eat you all up right now. You wouldn’t even be able to  _ walk  _ into the house.”

Patroclus swatted his chest as Achilles laughed, “You say that no matter what I do.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re always hot,” As they pulled into the driveway and Achilles parked, he leaned over and gently grabbed Patroclus’ jaw, “But seriously, you look amazing and if you just act like yourself, my parents will love you. You are amazing and I know they’ll love you because I do.”

With a quick peck, or more of a make out scene, Achilles turned the car of and grabbed Patroclus’ hand to lead him inside. Patroclus decided to wear a light gray sweater with the bottom portion of it maroon and his black skinny jeans. He nervously scuffed his boots against the welcome mat as Achilles tried to unlock the door. 

Once he had, he screamed into the empty foyer, “We’re home.”

A slightly shorter man with light brown hair with gray hairs sprinkled in walked out of what Patroclus could only assume was the living room. He sternly looked at Achilles, “Take your shoes off. You know how it drives your mother insane.”

Achilles made quick work of slipping out of his docs and Patroclus followed without a question. Achilles’ dad stepped forward, toward Patroclus, “Let me get a good look at you.”

Patroclus tried to stand tall and proud, although he felt everything but in such a big fancy house that he didn’t feel write in. An unsatisfied look passed over Achilles’ dad face, “What position do you play?”

“Excuse me?”

“You look much too skinny to play anything really.”

“I-um- I don’t play football.”

“Basketball?”

“No, sir.”

“ _ Track? _ ”

“...no, sir. I-um- I don’t really do sports.”

His lips pursed as he looked to Achilles with the obvious look of a disappointed parent, like Achilles had dragged in a mangy mutt of the streets. He looked back at Patroclus with  a poorly hidden exasperated sigh, “So what exactly  _ do  _ you do?”

“Well, I’m hoping to go to medical school. I’ve taken a few internships and everything seems to be on  track for it.”

“What school?”

“I haven’t really decided yet. I’m thinking maybe John Hopkins or Perelment. ”

“You don’t play sports and you’re not even going  _ Ivy _ ?”

Achilles stepped forward, in between Patroclus who had already begun to shrink into his own nervous shell, and his indignant father, “That’s enough badgering. Patroclus is an amazing student, but he’s going to a school for what they can offer, not what their legacy says. Now shouldn’t we go eat dinner that mom has been making?”

Achilles’ dad pursed his lips once more time, looking Patroclus up and down as he was guided by. Walking into the kitchen, Patroclus was hit with the best smells in the world. He saw the most beautiful women he’s ever seen standing over the stove. She turned around when she heard them enter and swooped Achilles into a big hug, “How’d the game go?”

“We won.”

“But how did you do?”

“I had 11 touchdowns, 13 interceptions, and 2 turnover.”

“One wasn’t your fault at all and should totally be counted on the receiver, the other one was a toss up, but they put it on you because they needed something to put there.”

Sharp eyes were turned onto Patroclus and he wanted to turn around and run. He could feel her eyes boring into her, seeing him for his worth and every single flaw that could be found. Achilles grabbed his hand for reassurance, and it grounded him a little. 

The warmth went back to her eyes as she turned to Achilles, “I thought you were dating that nice Deidamia.”

“No mother. I’ve never dated, no matter how many times you’ve said it. I’m dating Patroclus, who is right in front of you now.”

“But she’s such a nice girl. I think you should just give her some more time for you to warm up to her. She really likes you and she’s very smart and talented. I think you guys would really hit it off if you got over this whole  _ ‘bi’ _ thing.”

Achilles grit his teeth and forced a smile, “Let’s sit down for dinner, why don’t we? With my  _ boyfriend _ , Patroclus, who I  _ love _ .”

Without a second glance, Achilles’ mother grabbed the tray out of the oven the second the timer went off, placing it on the dining room table with cooling racks underneath. It looked like a large thing of mac and cheese, but the fancy kind with like seven different cheeses that no one can name. Achilles walked around setting the table while Patroclus walked behind him handing the plates to him. The whole family worked like a fine, oiled machine and they sat down together.

As they started to work into their dinner, Achilles’ mother turned to Patroclus, “What’s wrong with your family that you’re not having dinner with them?”

Patroclus practically choked on his forkful of mac and cheese. Achilles rubbed his back soothingly to make sure he was okay. Once the coughing subsided, that Thetis watched with a sickeningly fake smile, Patroclus tried to muster an answer, “Well nothing’s  _ wrong _ . Achilles just wanted me to be here so I thought I should be here with him. My family understood.”

“So you just go wherever he tells you?”

“No. I just thought that it would be nice for us all to have dinner together?”

“Does it ever bother you that you two will never be able to have kids together, have a real family like this one? Achilles will never be able to pass down his great genes. Does it bother you that you’re making it so Achilles will never be able to give me the grandkids that I want.”

Patroclus just stared at her, mouth flapping in confusion. He looked at Achilles for assistance but he quietly kept eating his mac and cheese, eyes saying a quiet apology to him. Peleus cleared his throat before Patroclus could even try and respond, “I think that’s enough questions for now. Patroclus and Achilles have probably had a very busy day and want to eat in peace.” 

“You are a useless husband with no backbone.” Patroclus took a page out of Achilles’ book and quietly ate his food, not looking up again for the duration.

It felt like an eternity until both he and Achilles had finished their food, but it finally came time and Achilles grabbed his hand under the table, gently squeezing it. Patroclus smiled at how cheese his boyfriend is before Achilles looked at his mother, “May we be excused? I want to show Patroclus around the house.”

Thetis looked on with a cold glare, if it could get any colder, and Peleus snorted lightly from his side of the table. Thetis gave them a curt nod and Achilles took both their plates, put them in the sink then dragged Patroclus upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update, I got a little distracted with my holiday weekend! I hope you enjoy and maybe I'll do some more ;)

“Is this okay?”

Patroclus huffed out a laugh. It was just like Achilles to ask him this only after they had been making out for a few minutes, both shirtless in their haste to truly feel each other. Looking over Achilles’ body, Patroclus felt as though he was looking at a sculpture of a Greek God with rippling muscles covered with perfect sun kissed skin. He seemed inadequate with his slight pudge around his stomach and boring molasses colored skin with a few small birthmarks scattered across his tiny chest. 

Achilles ran his fingers over his small chest, which looked even smaller under his huge hands, “You are so beautiful. Why I haven’t I been able to feel you like this sooner?”

“Because I have standards.”

He would have added more to his quick remarks, but Achilles started to kiss in seemingly random spots across his chest. Patroclus couldn’t get his mouth to work, simply watching Achilles worship his chest.

Bright eyes focused on him as the mouth left his chest, feeling instantly a little sad, “Why don’t we take this fun to the bed?”

Patroclus’ breath caught in his throat. He had no illusions on what Achilles’ plan was to take him up to his room, but while his parents were in the house? Also in only the first week they had met? He wouldn’t say no, how could he turn down sex with his literal source of wet dreams, but is this how he was going to have his first time?

Achilles took his hand and gently kissed him, massaging his scalp with his large, dexterous fingers, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I just thought it would be better for your back, instead of having it pressed against the door.”

He couldn’t surprise an awkward laugh, his boyfriend always being thoughtful in the most adorkable way. Patroclus awkwardly followed Achilles to the bed, scared to sit down first and give the wrong impression. Like there was any impression he could give when he stood shirtless in his amazingly hot boyfriend’s bedroom. He nervously rubbed his hands together but leaned forward to peck Achilles on the lip once he regained at least some of his composure.

Achilles gently lent him backwards, not breaking contact for a second, revelling in the touch of the other. He started to kiss a trail down Patroclus’ chest, and a soft hand came to rest gently in his golden locks. Achilles looked up and met Patroclus’ eyes, filled with so much want. Although Achilles wanted to take his time, take Patroclus apart slowly and with so much love, it was clear that neither of them could wait for it.

Almost as if they were in a fever, a new sense of urgency, they both slipped down to nothing, drinking in the sights of each other undressing. Their hands flew towards each other, trying to feel every inch, map out every single aspects and imperfection. Achilles, feeling more adventurous, ghosted his fingers over Patroclus’ penis, already weeping precum with the sight before him. 

Patroclus let out a deep moan, feeling oversensitized with every touch and stroke of Achilles’ fingers. He didn’t want to cum too early, but with each movement and glimpse of Achilles, he knew he couldn’t last much longer.To make sure he wasn’t alone in the fact, he swallowed his fear and quickly grabbed Achilles’ dick. 

Soon, they had an equal rhythm going, Achilles leaned forward to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s, “You know you look so good right now, laid out on my bed, spread out in all your glory, with your fist around my cock and me working yours. You look so beautiful when you throw your head back to moan or grip the sheets a little tighter. Are you close, baby?”

“Yes! Fuck! Achilles you do this to me. I can’t even tell you how many nights I’ve imagined us doing this and, god, I never could have imagined it would be like this.”

“This good?”

“Yeah, but also you running your mouth.”

Achilles chuckled lightly, but Patroclus flicked his wrist in a way that cut off the laughter with a throaty moan. They were both getting close to the end; it was inevitable with the speed at which they rushed into this. Patroclus leaned forward to try to connect his lips with Achilles’ but it dissolved into a sloppy mess, “I’m so close. Fuck! Achilles. I’m so-I’m”

“Cum for me, baby.”

Patroclus could do nothing against his sultry voice and came ribbons up both their chests. Watching Patroclus fall about and the way that he moaned Achilles’ named pushed Achilles over the edge soon after.

They both lay there huffing, basking in their post-sex glory. Achilles gently guided Patroclus onto his side so that they could spoon, grabbing a tissue to rub off their stomachs before fully settling in. Achilles left a smattering of small, messy kisses across the back of Patroclus’ neck, loving the domesticity of it all. 

Although it was amazing, Patroclus had a good idea what he was good for. Achilles had only wanted him as a cover for his parents and a quick fuck to relieve some tension from Patroclus being such a screw up. Coverups don’t get cuddle time. Patroclus started trying to sit up, looking for a shirt in the mess that is Achilles’ room, but strong arms pulled him back in.

“Where are you going? You’re my boyfriend now and I one hundred percent expect post-sex cuddles.”

Patroclus settled back in with a dopey smile, never having felt more loved than this moment, but he’d never tell Achilles that. 


End file.
